Power Rangers Megaforce: Air Buddies Edition (Series Prequel Pt 3)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When the Power Rangers Super Megaforce pass down their powers to five golden retriever pups known as the Buddies, and a mysterious being comes to try to persuade the Armada to do good by defending the Earth, a new threat arose: an evil anti-Power Ranger team known as Psycho-Megaforce, and the new ranger team will have to work their hardest to take the evil team down.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! I'm finally back for weekdays, but only from 1:00 to 8:00 American C.T., but in any case...**

 **In this fic, the Power Rangers Super Megaforce will give their original Megaforce powers to the five puppies known as the Air Buddies! I hope you enjoy what I like to call... "Power Rangers Megaforce: Air Buddies Edition." (And yes, I am still working on my other stories! ;)**

As an alternate timeline of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the team has given the Megaforce powers back to Gosei on his orders, so that another team of Rangers receives them, so there will be a second team of heroes to help them out.

With that, Gosei summoned five golden retriever puppies, known as the Buddies.

"Whoa," said the pup in the red football jersey, named Budderball, "This place is... AMAZING."

"Yeah, Dawg!" said the pup with the bling, known as B-Dawg, "This place is rad!"

"Welcome, Buddies," said Gosei, "I am Gosei. Your lives are about to be changed forever. My mentor, Zordon, placed me here to be guardian of this planet. I am of the Earth and embody it's great and mystical powers."

"Guardian?" said the mucky pup, called Mudbud. "Dude, this is awesome!"

"Yes, indeed," said the Buddhist pup, identified as Buddha, "Very zen."

"The humans in front of you are the legendary heroes known as the Power Rangers. You five have been chosen to take their place as they advance from Megaforce to Super Megaforce."

Then, five rings appeared out of nowhere, and the Buddies recognized it.

"We know those rings!" exclaimed the final pup with the rose on her head, Rosebud, "Those are the Rings of Inspiron!"

"Correct, and I have already gotten permission from the High Council of Inspiron to borrow them and enhance their powers using the original Megaforce powers. They will be your power source to morph into Power Rangers. The humans will tell you what Ranger each of you will be."

Then, the teenagers stepped forward.

"Rosebud," said Emma, the Pink Ranger, as she gave Rosebud the pink ring, "Your favorite color is pink, right? You can take my place as the Pink Megaforce Ranger, and you can wield the flames of the phoenix."

"I won't let you down," said Rosebud as Emma put the pink ring around her head, making her the Pink Megaforce Ranger.

"Buddha," said Gia, the Yellow Ranger, "You will be the Yellow Megaforce Ranger with the claw of the tiger, as, just like me, you are calm under pressure. And also, you will gain a new costume as well."

"I shall do my best," said Buddha as Gia put the orange ring around his head, making him the Yellow Megaforce Ranger.

"B-Dawg," said Noah, the Blue Ranger, "You will be the Blue Megaforce Ranger with the bite of the shark, as you are more of a strategic person than a fighter, just like me."

"Hope I do well, Dawg!" said B-Dawg as Noah put the white ring around his head, making him the Blue Megaforce Ranger.

"Mudbud," said Jake, the Black/Green Ranger, "You are very talented at volleyball, just as I am with soccer. You will be the Black Megaforce Ranger, and you will have the venom of the snake."

"Thanks, dude!" said Mudbud as Jake put the green ring around his head, making him the Black Megaforce Ranger.

"And finally, Budderball," said Troy, the Red Ranger, "You are an amazing football athlete. You also have an amazing appetite, as well as outstanding leadership. You will be the Red Megaforce Ranger, and you will have the fury of the dragon, as well as be the team's leader."

"It will be a real honor, sir!" said Budderball as Troy put the blue ring around his head, making him the Red Megaforce Ranger.

"Something else I must mention," said Gosei, "You guys have three basic rules in order for your powers to be kept: rule number one, never use your power for personal gain; rule number two, never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you; and rule number three, keep your identity secret. No one may know that you're a Power Ranger. Once you morph, you will take on the appearance of a human in order not to be recognized by your owners."

"You got it." said Budderball, "If we need to work with these guys to protect the world, we're in."

"Yeah, dude!" said Mudbud.

"Indeed," said Buddha.

"Of course!" said Rosebud.

"For shizzle!" said B-Dawg.

"Very well," said Gosei, "Now, I have great news for all of you. I have finally located Robo Knight, so I will call him, and he will be at the next battle immediately to help."

Suddenly, Tensou was shouting, "Guys, guys! The Armada is attacking the city!"

"Go, Rangers," said Gosei, "Put your new powers to good use!"

"We're on our way," said Troy, then he turned to the teams. "LET'S GO!"

"RIGHT!" said everyone else as they left the command center and were on their way to the city.

 **Pretty neat, huh? I once dreamed about the Buddies becoming Rangers, so I thought, "Why not make that dream a reality?" So that's what I did.**

 **Let me know what you think of this new story idea and chapter, and as always, I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye everyone! Until next time!**


	2. The Persuasion Attempt

**Hey, guys! I'm back again! In this chapter, it will be to morph and fight. Also, Vrak will return in this chapter, and (Spoiler Alert!) the Savior appears and tries to persuade him to be good. Anyway...**

 **Here's the first chapter, "The Persuasion Attempt"**

Once the Mega and Super Mega Rangers arrived at the city, they saw that Vrak had returned!

"Stop right there!" yelled Troy.

"Once again, Rangers, you're too late!" declared Vrak. "There's no stopping me this time, as I now have a new form that not even your Super Mega Modes could handle! BEHOLD!"

Then, he assumed his own Super Mega Mode, and it looked just how Basco ta Jolokia (an enemy of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger team) did: red monster form with red eyes and black pirate hat.

However, right on cue, Robo Knight came to help as well!

"Here's your weapon back, old friend," said Troy as he gave Robo Knight's blaster back to him.

"Thanks, Red Ranger," said Robo Knight, "Glad to be back."

"Let's finish this!" declared Budderball. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Then, the Rings of Inspiron appeared above the Buddies' heads. Then, the five pups shouted, "GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!" as they back-flipped and slid their rings on their necks.

"HA!" they shouted as they landed.

"Megaforce RED!" shouted Budderball as he morphed.

"Megaforce BLACK!" shouted Mudbud as he morphed.

"Megaforce BLUE!" shouted B-Dawg as he morphed.

"Megaforce YELLOW!" shouted Buddha as he morphed.

"Megaforce PINK!" shouted Rosebud as she morphed.

"I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth!"

"LET'S POWER UP!" yelled Troy as the Super Megaforce pulled out their Legendary Morphers and Legendary Ranger Keys.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" yelled the Super Megaforce as they put the keys into their Morphers.

"HA!" they yelled as they held their morphers in front of them.

"Super Megaforce RED!" yelled Troy as he morphed.

"Super Megaforce BLUE! yelled Noah as he morphed.

"Super Megaforce YELLOW!" yelled Gia as she morphed.

"Super Megaforce GREEN!" yelled Jake as he morphed.

"Super Megaforce PINK!" yelled Emma as she morphed.

"Super Megaforce SILVER!" yelled Orion as he morphed.

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER!" yelled both teams.

"I think you'll find things are different now," said Vrak, "WITNESS MY MIGHT! X-Borgs, Loogies, CHARGE!"

The X-Borgs and Loogies charged at the Rangers, and the battle was on!

The Rangers used a variety of slashes, blasts, and techniques to defeat the foot soldiers, then they decided that they've had enough of the Armada trying to conquer the Earth.

Then, a being teleported out of nowhere, and he tried to reason with them.

"I've had enough of the Armada trying to conquer Earth!" yelled the being.

"And who are you to say THAT?!" Vrak yelled back.

"I am the Savior," the being declared, "Defender of the Multiverse, and Guardian of All Time and Space! And I have one thing to ask: why do you bother to destroy the Earth or conquer it? Protecting it gives you better rewards, and better trust! Give yourselves time to ponder on this statement, will ya? Come back to Earth in three days time with an answer to this question: 'Will you destroy and conquer this planet, or protect and save it?' Like I said, you have three days."

And with that, the Savior and the team went back to the command center, while Vrak was puzzled.

"I'll tell Prince Vekar and Father what the Savior told me," said Vrak to the Loogies and X-Borgs as he transformed back to his original state and teleported back to the main ship, "You get back to your stations."

 **Neat, huh? A turning point for both the Armada AND the Rangers! Weird, huh?**

 **Well, thanks for reading! I have been trying to find a way to do this, and I gotta be honest: it is getting fun to write!**

 **One more thing: I have been having trouble with finding more stories to write. When you get a chance, can you give me more story ideas for me to write? Here are the things I accept stories about:**

 **-Power Rangers**

 **-Super Sentai**

 **-Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **-Doctor Who**

 **-Super Mario**

 **-Miniforce**

 **-FNaF (Five Nights at Freddy's)**

 **-Angry Birds**

 **-Zootopia (Non-canon ideas, please?)**

 **-Worms (Turn-based cartoon fighting game)**

 **These are not all, but they need to be for children ages 7+. No ideas with ratings like "R" or "PG-13" (for movies/TV shows), "M" or "eC" (for video games), or games/movies/TV shows for children under the age of 7.** **That is my limit. (You are, however, free to give me ideas for any Marvel or DC movie/TV show/video game; this is the only exception for PG-13 games/movies/TV shows)**

 **Also, to all you Critics United punks: look at my profile NOW.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading, and as always, I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye, everyone!**


	3. The Decision and Psycho-Megaforce Arrive

**Hey, guys! I'm back again!**

 **In this chapter, the Armada has had three days to think about the words the Savior has said, and they will have come to a decision in this chapter. So without further ado...**

 **Enjoy Chapter Two, "The Decision and the Psycho-Megaforce Arrives"**

Three days later, Vrak POV:

"We must not make the Savior mad about us destroying all humans," I said, "We must inform Father about our decision."

"Agreed," said Vekar.

We had made our decision already, and I'm sure Father won't be happy about it, but we have to tell him.

We contacted him, and were ready to tell him our decision.

"What is it, boys?" he asked us.

"We ran into a being called the Savior," I told him, "And he said he wanted us to protect the Earth and not conquer it. We have come up with a decision you may not like."

"And what is the decision?" Father asked.

"We will not harm the humans, but we will protect them," said Vekar, "We don't want to make the Savior mad, because I have heard tales that he will destroy those who threaten the Earth, but help those who protect it."

"Hmm..." said Father, "So the tales are true... very well. Yes, I do not like it, but I understand it must be done."

"Thanks for understanding, Father," said Vrak, "Will you help protect the Earth as well?"

"No problem," Father told me, "I will contact all Armada forces telling him that the Earth will not be conquered, but it will be protected. You tell the Savior the good news."

"Yes, Father!" we told him as the transmission ended.

"I will contact Earth and tell the Humans the good news: the Armada will protect the Earth and its inhabitants!" declared Vekar.

"I will find the Savior and tell him the good news as well," I said, "So don't do anything until I find him."

"Right you are," said Vekar.

Back on Earth, city area, the Savior POV:

The Power Rangers and I went to the same spot that I talked to Vrak at, and he appeared out of nowhere to talk to me.

"You are due to tell me," I said, "What is your decision?"

Suddenly, a voice boomed,

"Attention humans! From this day forth, we, the Armada, will no longer try to destroy the Earth lifeforms; instead, we will fight to protect them! We will fight to protect the planet!"

"That's my brother talking," said Vrak, "And that's also our decision."

"Outstanding!" I said, "I'm glad you are going to protect the planet! Would you like to be a Ranger as well? I'm getting my own team together!"

"Sure," said Vrak, "I would enjoy the experience."

"Splendid! Here, welcome to my team," I said as I gave him the Dragon Booster needed to morph, "Now I have two teammates. We are a three-ranger team now, so we have to destroy any evil that comes our way!"

"Right you are, Savior!" said Vrak.

Suddenly, another Ranger team came down from the sky, and started to blast at us!

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I shielded everyone from the blast with my Chaos Shield.

"Who are YOU?!" said Vrak.

"We're the Psycho-Megaforce Rangers," they said, "And we are your downfall!"

"Not this time," I said, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

I teleported everyone back to the command center.

 **Wow, now** ** _that's_** **a cliff-hanger! The Psycho-Megaforce Rangers have arrived! (Just so you know, if you've ever watched "Power Rangers In Space," you'll get the idea that these are evil, psychopath versions of the Power Rangers Megaforce.) "Oh... dis is gonna be one of dos days, isn't it?"**

 **Well, thanks for reading! I have had fun writing this chapter, and the true first chapter will be up soon! So, as always... I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye, everyone! Until next time!**


	4. The Origins of the Psycho-Megaforce

**Hello, guys!**

 **This chapter is all about how the Psycho-Megaforce Rangers were created, but I will warn you, this may get a little weird. Anyway...**

 **Here's Chapter Three, "The Origins of the Psycho-Megaforce."**

Three Earth-months prior, the Destroyer POV:

"How to do this, how to do this..."

I was in my lab in the middle of space trying to figure out how to destroy the Power Rangers for good, along with the Savior as well.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"I know! I'll create an evil Power Rangers team! They will be based off of the Megaforce, and they will be called 'Psycho-Megaforce'! That's genius!"

And with that, I got to work constructing the new team. They would be the colors of the original Megaforce, but they would each have an evil look, and an evil personality. They would also have evil versions of the Megaforce weapons, like the Psycho Sword, the Psycho Shot, the Psycho Axe, the Psycho Claw, and the Psycho Bowgun. They also will have weapons known as Psycho Blasters. They can also combine their Psycho Weapons to create the Psycho-Megaforce Blaster, and they also could go into a mode just like the original team's Super Mega Mode, and that mode would be called "Super Psycho Mode." They would basically be evil pirates who wanted to destroy everything; this would be their ultimate power, and they could have Ranger Keys that could transform them into the original Psycho Rangers that the Space Rangers faced.

After the weapons, Ranger bodies, and abilities were finished, the only thing left to do to activate them was to put some darkness into each Psycho-Megaforce Ranger.

I did so, and they came to life. They were under my control now.

"What are your evil wishes, Master Destroyer?" said Psycho-Mega Red.

"Go to Earth and find the Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce," I said, "And destroy them for good. Also, destroy the Savior as well when you get the chance."

"Yes, Master Destroyer!" they all yelled. They then went into space and fell down to Earth.

"At last," I said evilly, "Those fools will be out of my way for good, and I can finally destroy all Time and Space! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back on Earth, after the Psycho-Megaforce arrived, the Savior POV:

"Who was that team?" I demanded, "Why did they attack us?"

"I'm sorry, Savior," responded Gosei, "The team has been created by your worst enemy."

"The Destroyer?!" I gasped, "WHAT?!"

"We have to take the evil team down!" declared Troy, "They cannot be allowed to cause enough harm to us all!"

"This situation is more serious than you can imagine, Rangers," said Gosei, "The Psycho-Megaforce is more powerful than what you have ever faced, even more powerful than Emperor Mavro of the Armada himself. However, I have an idea that might work."

"What's that, Gosei?" asked Jake.

"Create a new set of Legendary Ranger Keys with the other red, blue, yellow, black, green, pink, and Sixth Legendary Ranger Keys."

"Just like the Embodiment of All Red Warriors, known as AkaRed!" said the Savior, "We could create another AkaRed, and five other Rangers: AkaBlue, AkaYellow, AkaBlackGreen, AkaPink, and AkaSixth!"

"Correct," replied Gosei, "We will create a new Ranger team altogether, known as the AkaRangers."

"Cool!" said Mudbud, "Hope this works, dude!"

 **Wow! The Rangers are going to create a brand-new set of Legendary Ranger Keys based on the Super Sentai character, AkaRed! Now, I think it's safe to say, "IT'S ABOUT TO GET WILD!"**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, I will see you... When I see you.**

 **Bye, everyone! Until next time!**


	5. New Powers and the Final Battle

**Hey, guys! I'm back again!**

 **In this chapter, the Rangers are going to get new powers just like Super Sentai's AkaRed, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Here's the fourth and last chapter, "New Powers and the Final Battle".**

The Savior POV:

When Gosei and Tensou were able to get every single Legendary Ranger Key into position for the fusion (Including Orion's Sixth and Auxiliary Ranger Keys), they initiated the fusion sequence right away. A huge burst of light appeared, and when it died down, six new Legendary Ranger Keys were created: AkaRed, AkaBlue, AkaYellow, AkaGreen, AkaPink, and AkaSixth. They also created six new power cards representing the Rangers that the Legendary Ranger Keys morphed the user into, so the Megaforce could use the powers as well (The difference being that Mudbud will use the Black Power Card, and Jake will use the AkaGreen Key).

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Troy, "Now we'll be able to destroy the Psycho-Megaforce for good!"

"Those punks are in for a surprise!" declared Orion.

"Go, Rangers," said Gosei, "Put your ultimate Legendary powers to good use!"

"Right you are, Gosei," said Budderball, "Let's go, team!"

The Rangers rushed out, and I stayed here, just in case anyone attacked the Command Center.

"Good luck, Rangers," I thought, "We're all counting on you."

City Center, Third-Person POV:

The Psycho-Megaforce had already arrived for the final battle, and so had the Megaforce and Super Megaforce, already morphed for the occasion.

"So, you've arrived," said Psycho-Mega Red. "Any last words before we send you to the Spirit World?"

"Actually, we have a lot," said Troy, "Ready guys?"

"READY!" everyone else said as they took out their Gosei Morphers, new Power Cards, Legendary Morphers, and new Legendary Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode," everyone shouted as the Megaforce put the Power Cards in the Gosei Morphers and the Super Megaforce put their Legendary Ranger Keys in the Legendary Morphers, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"AkaRed!" yelled Troy and Budderball.

"AkaBlue!" yelled Noah and B-Dawg.

"AkaYellow!" yelled Gia and Buddha.

"AkaGreenAndBlack!" yelled Jake and Mudbud.

"AkaPink!" yelled Emma and Rosebud.

"AkaSixth!" yelled Orion and Robo Knight.

"Legendary Squadron AkaRanger!" everyone declared their official new team name.

"WHAT?!" yelled the Psycho-Megaforce.

"Time for this to end!" yelled Troy as everyone pulled out their new blasters.

"AkaBlaster!" Everyone yelled as they fired their new blasters at the Psycho-Megaforce, knocking them off guard.

Then, they combined all their strength for a final attack.

"ULTIMATE LEGENDARY FINAL STRIKE, CHARGING!" they yelled as they charged up their attack.

"NO!" yelled Psycho-Mega Red, "THIS CAN'T BE!"

"Legendary AkaBOOST!" they yelled as they finally unleashed their ultimate attack and destroyed the Psycho-Megaforce for good, no Megazord battle necessary.

They then powered down, and Troy declared,

"Mega Rangers and Super Mega Rangers, THAT'S A MEGA WIN!"

Command center, the Savior POV:

"YES! YES! YES!" Tensou and I were yelling, "THEY DID IT! THEY DESTROYED THE PSYCHO-MEGAFORCE!"

"Congratulations on a job well done, Rangers," said Gosei, "The Psycho-Megaforce is no more, and the Earth is safe once again."

Armada Mothership, Vrak POV:

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Vekar, "THE RANGERS DID IT! THEY DESTROYED THE PSYCHO-MEGAFORCE FOR GOOD!"

"Yes, indeed they did," said Father, very delighted that the Psycho-Megaforce was gone for good.

"Good job, Rangers," I said, "Now that's what I call a Legendary Win!"

The Destroyer's lab in space, the Destroyer POV:

"No, no, no, NOOO!" I yelled, "Those Rangers managed to destroy MY creation?! I'm sure the Savior had something to do with this! I'll make you PAY for this, Savioooooooor!"

Mountain range, the Savior POV:

"We can't thank you enough!" said Troy.

"No," I said, "Thank _you_. Earth is safe again. It was an honor to create those new Legendary Ranger Keys and Power Cards. Well, it's time for us to leave."

I shook Troy's hand, telling him, "We'll always be with you whenever you need us, or when we need you."

The Savioress, Vrak, and I went on our next mission, and were glad to know that the Earth is safe once more.

 **What a happy ending! And also, JEEZ! The Destroyer is REALLY irate! What will happen to the Savior next? Only time will tell... (Actually, you already know what will happen next, with, you know, one of the Series Prequel stories already out?)**

 **Anyways, thank you everyone for reading this story (I had a lot of fun!), and as always, I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye, everyone! Until next time!**

* * *

 **END OF STORY**


End file.
